1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for processing a substrate, and more particularly to a method for supporting a substrate.
2. Related Art
A method of manufacturing various types of parts from a silicon substrate (called a “wafer” as well) by fine processing of the substrate has been widely used. In processing a wafer, a load is applied to the wafer depending on the type of processing. For protection of the wafer from damages, a plate-shaped reinforcing member is bonded to the wafer for reinforcement in some cases.
JP-A-2010-186971 discloses a method which separates a wafer into pieces by dicing. According to this method, the wafer is initially ground to form a ring-shaped reinforcing portion on the outer periphery thereof. Elements are subsequently formed on the surface of the wafer opposite to the surface where the reinforcing portion is produced. Then, the wafer is cut by a cutting blade to be divided into individual devices. Finally, after the wafer is turned over, the ring-shaped reinforcing portion is cut by the cutting blade to be separated and removed from the wafer.
According to the method in the related art, the ring-shaped reinforcing portion is formed to allow processing on both surfaces of the wafer. This reinforcing portion is cut and removed in the dicing process. However, the work for cutting the outer periphery of the wafer in a circular shape requires time. Therefore, such a substrate processing method which can form a surface for supporting the substrate as well with high productivity has been demanded.